


L'impératrice du Vide

by Cait_Booty



Category: League of Legends
Genre: "Mort", Créatures du Vide, F/F, Phase de deuil, Romance, Tristesse & douleur, UA - Star Guardian
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-22 13:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Booty/pseuds/Cait_Booty
Summary: « Lux, Jinx, pouvez-vous m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute la raison de la disparition de Vi et Caitlyn s'il vous plaît ? »Elles se regardèrent, incertaines. Lux se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Jinx secoua la tête, tout aussi peinée que son amie.« Je... », commença Lux.« Vi est partie voir sa famille un moment et Caitlyn ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, ne vous en faites pas. », répondit alors une voix derrière elles.Lux se retourna, croisant le regard sévère d'Ahri et Syndra. Elle baissa la tête, impuissante, laissant les deux plus vieilles étudiantes passer.Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive...?Son regard s'humidifia et elle se dépêcha de partir, suivit de près par Jinx.Lamortde VI avait permis à Lux d'ouvrir les yeux.Elles n'étaient pas immortelles.Et à tout moment, elles pouvaient finir comme VI.En un claquement de doigt.





	1. « N'oublie jamais. »

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà avec une autre histoire de Vi/Caitlyn un peu plus sombre ! J'ai voulu me lancer dans l'univers des gardiennes des étoiles et je dois avouer être pas mal hype par toutes mes idées ~ ! En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent tout autant qu'à moi ♥ ! 
> 
> (Bien entendu, ici, les "groupes" de Star Guardian restent les mêmes. Vi et Caitlyn avaient pris l'habitude de travailler en duo et agissaient rarement avec le groupe d'Ahri ou Lux ~ ! Bien qu'elles se connaissent toutes.)

_Caitlyn avait pris l'habitude de toujours prendre des notes du cours pour Vi. En la voyant avachis sur son bureau, la tête entre ses bras, la blonde ne serait même pas étonnée de l'entendre ronfler. _Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse deux minutes ?_ Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, soufflant péniblement, alors qu'elle se concentra sur ce que leur expliquait leur professeur, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas laisser s'attarder son regard sur sa coéquipière. _

_De toute manière, elle lui donnait encore un quart d'heure avant de se faire virer de cours._

_Comme d'habitude._

_La gardienne des étoiles souffla, fixant le tableau d'un air neutre, alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose venir brusquement lui frapper la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils, remarquant un petit bout de papier sur son bureau chiffonné sur lequel elle pouvait apercevoir quelques écritures à l'encre. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant à trouver le lanceur de boulette, personne qu'elle ne mit guère longtemps à trouver. Les yeux plissés, Caitlyn vit Ezreal écrire d'un air nonchalant sur sa copie, sifflotant discrètement alors que le professeur ne leur dictait _rien_ et qu'il n'y avait _rien_ à prendre en note. Voyant que sa technique de dissimulation avait échoué, le blondinet se tourna vers l'étudiante la plus âgée avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil qui pouvait sous-entendre un tas de choses. _

_Elle était pratiquement sûre de devenir ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le papier quand elle le vit lui pointer Vi du doigt avant de mimer un baiser avec ses lèvres. _Il me dégoûte._ La blonde soupira avant d'ouvrir le papier chiffonnée, ne prenant même pas attention au regard amusé que lui envoyait Ezreal._

_"Alors on profite de la vue ? Tu sais, je suis pratiquement sûre que si tu allais simplement lui demander, elle ne te dirait pas non pour partager un petit moment intime ~ !"_

_« Espèce d'imbécile. »_

_« Vous avez dit quelque chose, mademoiselle ? »_

_Les joues de Caitlyn se tintèrent soudainement de pourpre quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Elle cacha rapidement le papier dans sa main, gardant néanmoins une attitude clame et maîtrisée. Elle secoua la tête et s'excusa, avant de lancer un regard noir au blondinet qui s'esclaffait dans son coin. _Sombre idiot._ L'intervention de leur professeur sembla avoir réveillé Vi de sa torpeur qui se tourna vers sa coéquipière, haussant un sourcil en voyant le papier chiffonné qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle le pointa, mimant de ses lèvres une question silencieuse au sujet de ce que décelait cette "lettre". _

_La gardienne des étoiles se contenta de secouer la main en froissant à nouveau le papier et en le rangeant avec hargne dans son sac. Vi plissa les yeux, ne la lâchant pas du regard, avant que la blonde ne lui ordonne de se retourner. Ils avaient un cours à suivre, après tout. Enfin... Quand elle la vit se rendormir sur son bureau, Caitlyn comprit bien rapidement que son amie ne semblait pas déterminer à écouter leur leçon du jour. _Il ne me reste plus qu'à tout lui réexpliquer cet après-midi..._ songea t-elle en soupirant intérieurement, dépitée que son seul moment de pause soit dédié au rappel du cours précédent à la violette. _

• • •

« Cupcake, attention ! »

Caitlyn cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux avant qu'un monstre du néant ne se jette sur elle. Heureusement, Vi arriva à l'intercepter à temps et l'écrasa au sol, le regard flamboyant. La blonde resta un moment interdite avant de reprendre ses esprits; elles étaient entourées, ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de se disperser. 

« Merci. »

« Toujours à votre service, mademoiselle. ~ », susurra Vi, relevant son poing pour venir y dégager les restes du monstre.

Caitlyn grimaça de dégoût; ces horreurs étaient toujours aussi abjectes. Vi, elle, semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Pas que cela puisse grandement l'étonner, en connaissant son caractère... La blonde se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, levant son arme pour venir tirer droit entre les deux yeux d'une de ces créatures. _Si c'était, tout du moins, bien ces yeux..._ Les monstres du vide avaient parfois un corps tellement difforme qu'il était difficile de savoir vraiment dans quoi ils tapaient. _Reste concentrer, Cait._ Elle s'envola rapidement, enchaînant les tirs à une vitesse folle, s'assurant du coin de l'œil que sa coéquipière s'en sortait de son côté. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement en la voyant s'amuser à éclater les corps de ces monstres les uns contre les autres. _Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de m'en soucier, elle est clairement capable de se débrouiller toute seule._

**Pourquoi ?**

Caitlyn s'occupa des monstres de son côté, non sans mal. Elle était clairement avantager d'être à longue distance, mais malheureusement, certaines de ces bêtes pouvaient lui tirer dessus avec de l'acide. C'était tout du moins ce qu'elle avait pensé, quand elle avait vu un mur recouvert de cette substance nauséabonde laisser une marque clairement voyante dans la roche. _Un coup pourrait mettre fatale._ La blonde resta concentrée sur ses esquives, non sans oublier d'exploser le crâne de chacune de ses bêtes qui osaient s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle. 

Puis alors qu'elle terminait la nouvelle vague de monstre, Caitlyn vit la terre trembler. _Non..._ Les yeux écarquillés, elle se tourna vers sa coéquipière, cherchant à attirer son attention malgré les secousses qui masquaient ses cris. 

« Vi ! »

La blonde se rua vers son amie mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, un immense ver à trois têtes sorties du sol, barrant sa route.

« Non... Le Baron Nashor... On ne peut pas... », elle secoua vivement sa tête, visant la tête de la bête, cherchant du regard sa coéquipière.« Vi ! Vi ! »

Ses cris étaient devenus désespérés, alors que ses tirs ne semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur le ver géant. Ils n'étaient pas assez de deux pour faire face à un colosse pareil, et surtout pas quand les monstres semblaient avoir doublé, voire triple leur nombre. _Ça ne peut pas se finir ainsi !_ Caitlyn chercha à contourner le Nashor, esquivant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tirs ennemis, mais sa queue vint la frapper avec force, la fracassant contre un rocher. Elle se sentit étourdie pendant de longues secondes, désarçonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de subir. La blonde vit avec horreur que son arme s'était échappée de ses mains, bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper. 

« Vi... », appela t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle chercha à se redresser sur l'un de ses coudes, mais elle dérapa et s'écrasa à nouveau au sol. _Je ne suis pas celle qui est censée prendre les coups..._ Elle se mit à maudire en silence sa faiblesse, avant de relever la tête, voyant avec horreur que les monstres et le Nashor semblaient s'être désintéressée d'elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle en aurait été heureuse. Mais pas quand ils étaient tous tournés vers sa coéquipière. _Vi, mais que fais-tu...?_

Caitlyn savait que sa question était stupide. Sa coéquipière cherchait simplement à détourner l'attention des monstres pour lui permettre de s'enfuir, mais c'était tellement dangereux ! Le Nashor était une bête qu'elles ne pouvaient affronter à deux. Il leur fallait l'aide de l'équipe à Lux ou même celle d'Ahri. 

« Vi, pourquoi dois-tu toujours jouer les idiotes...? »

**Elle n'était pas immortelle.**

Caitlyn chercha à nouveau à se redresser, arrivant cette fois-ci à se mettre à genoux pour aller chercher son fusil. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Vi se débrouiller toute seule, pas ainsi. Mais alors qu'elle s'élevait petit à petit du sol, la blonde vit avec horreur sa coéquipière se faire entraîner par le Baron Nashor, alors que celui-ci retournait sous terre, dans le Vide. _Non..._

« VI ! »

Jamais Caitlyn n'avait hurlé d'une telle manière, pointant son arme vers le Nashor, tirant sans réfléchir, espérant simplement délivrer Vi de son emprise. Elle refusait que cela puisse se finir ainsi ! La rage flamboyant dans son regard, la gardienne ne put néanmoins pas faire grand chose, ses tirs se heurtant à la carapace du colosse, sans aucun effet. Ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes d'hurlements de colère, qu'elle se rendit compte de la triste vérité. 

_Vi n'était plus là._

Le Baron Nashor l'avait emmené dans le Vide, avec tous ces monstres, et il n'y avait moyen pour elle de s'en sortir. 

Caitlyn se laissa tomber à genoux, sentant les ténèbres la recouvrir petit à petit. Elle fixa le sol, l'immense trou qu'avait laissé le Nashor sur son passage, se refermer, ne laissant plus aucun espoir sur la survie de sa coéquipière. Tout ça avait été si rapide. 

_Ce n'est pas possible. Ça doit-être un cauchemar. Ou juste encore une mauvaise blague d'Ezreal et Vi._

Elle sentit ses joues s'humidifier de larmes alors qu'elle hurlait. Hurlant sa rage, sa rancœur et sa tristesse, frappant le sol de ses poings, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ignorant la douleur que cela causait à ses phalanges. Elle ignora son familier qui s'était approchée d'elle, ainsi que ceux de Vi, évanouis, non loin de l'endroit où celle-ci s'était fait enlevée.

**Qu'importe leur pouvoir, elles restaient vulnérables.**

• • •

Caitlyn se réveilla brusquement quand elle sentit quelque chose se presser contre son flanc et ses joues, devenues humides de larmes. Tout cela n'était-il finalement qu'un horrible cauchemar...? Elle se leva brusquement, envoyant son familier voler un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle tentait de calmer sa respiration. Une main sur son cœur, elle ne put retenir les sanglots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. _Où es-tu...?_ Lana se rapprocha d'elle, le regard inquiet, incapable de savoir quoi faire pour rassurer ou remonter le moral de sa gardienne. 

**Pourquoi cela devait-il faire si mal ?**

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant du regard cette touffe de cheveux roses qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. _Non, ce n'est pas..._ Elle n'était pas là. Caitlyn sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? N'était-ce pas censée être un cauchemar ?! La gardienne se recroquevilla sur elle-même, n'arrivant pas à stopper les soubresauts de son corps et ses larmes. Perles nacrées qui témoignaient de l'agonie de sa réalisation. 

**Vi était bien partie. Pour de bon.**

Des mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Vi, et pourtant, ses cauchemars persistaient et la douleur aussi. Jamais une seconde ne passait sans que les moments passés en la compagnie de sa coéquipière ne lui revienne, la hantant, chaque jour un peu plus.

**Quand ce manège se finira t-il, enfin ?**

Jamais au grand jamais elle ne s'était doutée que se lié ainsi à quelqu'un et le perdre lui ferait aussi mal. Regrettait-elle son amitié avec Vi ? Elle l'ignorait. La souffrance qu'elle éprouvait à l'heure actuelle lui était tellement insupportable que d'une certaine manière, elle aurait préféré que sa coéquipière ne soit rien pour elle. Pour ne pas souffrir.

_Pourquoi sur tout le monde, il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi...?_

Encore tremblante de son cauchemar et de ses émotions, elle sentit Lana se lover contre sa poitrine, suivit rapidement par Mo et Bo. Les voir ne fit qu'agrandir la plaie déjà béante dans le cœur de Caitlyn, mais leur présence la rassurait aussi. Elle s'imaginait serrer Vi dans ses bras, même si auparavant, elle détestait la simple idée de serrer quelqu'un contre elle. La gardienne s'imaginait se lover au creux de son cou, humant son odeur qu'elle affectionnait et qui aujourd'hui, lui manquait tant. Une douce odeur de lavande, mélangé à l'huile et à l'essence, provenant de ces machines qu'elle réparait ou confectionnait toujours dans sa "base secrète" comme elle aimait l'appeler. Son esprit s'égara à nouveau, caressant d'une main distraite les têtes des deux familiers de son ancienne coéquipière.

Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortie ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rencontré l'équipe de Lux ou même celle d'Ahri ? 

**Depuis sa mort.**

Elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre, en compagnie de son familier et de ceux de Vi, incapable de supporter une "journée banale" sans celle-ci. Leur chamaillerie sur le chemin de l'école, les supplications de sa coéquipière pour que Caitlyn l'aide pour ses devoirs... Tous ces petits moments passés dans la bibliothèque, ou la rosée finissait généralement par se faire expulser, soit parce qu'elle riait trop fort, soit parce qu'elle sera tombée de sa chaise à force de se balancer et aura entraîné une multitude de livres dans sa chute. Son cœur se serra à ces souvenirs, alors qu'un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. 

Toutes ces mauvaises blagues de Vi et Ezreal, tous ces soupirs de sa part et de celle de Jaina devant la singerie de leurs partenaires... Caitlyn étouffa difficilement un sanglot, alors que sa prise sur les familiers se resserra. 

**Elle lui manquait.**

**Elle lui manquait tellement.**

Son corps trembla à nouveau, secoué de sanglots, alors que ses lèvres déblatéraient de vaines supplications. Les familiers la regardaient, attristés et incapables, ne pouvant que se lover avec un peu plus d'insistance, lui apportant la chaleur et la présence dont-elle avait besoin. _Même s'ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir remplacer VI, rien ne leur empêchaient de jouer son rôle, pendant quelques secondes, si cela pouvait permettre à Caitlyn de se sentir un peu mieux._

• • •

Le poing face à la porte, Ezreal s'arrêta dans son élan, reconnaissant clairement la voix de Caitlyn au travers. Chaque jour il venait devant sa porte, le bras levé pour venir y frapper et lui apporter son soutient et pourtant... A chaque fois, il finissait par se dégonfler, le regard rivé vers ses pieds, les poings serrés et les lèvres pincées. 

Ce n'était pas qu'il en était incapable.

Non.

Il était simplement trop _lâche_.

Il refusait de voir son amie pleurer, il refusait de constater l'état dramatique et pitoyable dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Peut-être était-ce par peur, par couardise... Il l'ignorait. _Syndra n'avait peut-être pas tord qu'elle disait que j'étais un lâche._ Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la porte, arrivant clairement à discerner la voix de Caitlyn au travers, murmurant sans cesse le nom de sa bien-aimée disparue. 

_4 mois._

Cela faisait déjà 4 mois depuis sa disparition. 

« Le temps passe si vite. »

Il releva la tête vers la porte, avant de jurer, s'en détournant pour se diriger vers la sortie, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. 

_Incapable_

_Lâche._

_Elle était ton amie, au même titre que Vi._

Il était tellement plus simple d'abandonner les gens, pour en oublier la douleur de leur disparition. 

Il refusait de pleurer.

Alors pourquoi son regard était-il devenu si humide ?

« Alors ? »

La voix fit sursauter Ezreal, alors qu'il relevait la tête, chassant les quelques larmes de ses yeux avec sa manche, n'osant pas regarder Soraka droit dans les yeux. 

« Rien. Absolument rien. »

Il la dépassa rapidement, ne remarquant même pas la présence de Syndra, alors que ses pas se firent de plus en plus rapides pour partir de cet endroit au plus vite. 

De toute manière il reviendrait.

Comme à chaque fois.

_Et ce manège se répèterait, encore et encore..._


	2. « A son plus grand dam. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ♥ Bon, je pense garder le fait de mettre à chaque fois un passage "flash-back" au début de mes chapitres. Juste, je risque de refaire celui du chapitre 1, histoire qu'il soit un peu plus long et conséquent ! Surtout en sachant que c'est au sujet d'Ezreal et qu'il sera quand même un personnage plutôt important dans cette fanfiction. ~
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture à vous !  
> (btw, pour la semaine pro, ça sera un chapitre sur "Un démon à ma porte", parce que je l'ai un peu boycott là xD ! Même si je dois avouer que celle-ci me hype pas mal, surtout en sachant que l'univers des Star Guardian m'intéresse énormément ~ d'ailleurs, désolé si je fais quelques contre sens avec le lore ! Je n'ai pas encore tout vu sur le lore des SG ! Bon, après, je l'adapte un peu à ma sauce, mais bon, autant essayer de rester le plus authentique possible xD)

_Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours la veille d'examen pour que Vi décide d'inviter des gens chez elles ? Caitlyn prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes sur son bureau, alors qu'elle insultait silencieusement sa partenaire, de tous les noms possibles. Elle n'avait rien contre Sarah mais quand elles étaient toutes les deux réunies dans une seule pièce, elles pouvaient rapidement devenir ingérables. La tête rouge était connue pour sa fort caractère et sa tendance à toujours agir comme elle l'entend, un point commun qu'elle partageaient avec Vi. En sachant que la rouquine était connue pour adorer la chercher et la faire sortir de ces gongs ce qui, entre nous, n'était pas vraiment une tâche ardue quand on parlait de la tête lavande. La gardienne soupira, tapotant ses ongles sur son bureau, les lèvres pincées. Miss Fortune appréciait aussi se moquer du béret blanc et or qu'elle portait tout le temps, même en plein combat. Elle fit la moue, le frôlant du bout des doigts; il n'était pas si moche que ça, si ?_

_Caitlyn soupira, rejetant sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond. Elle était incapable de se concentrer sur ses révisions, pas avec les deux rebelles chahutant dans la pièce à côté. Pourquoi devaient-elles rire si fort ? Et pourquoi étaient-elles incapables de rester calmes même quelques secondes ?_

_« Tu as juste besoin de les ignorer, Cailtyn. Tu as juste besoin de les ignorer. », se répéta t-elle._

_Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise en entendant soudainement un vrombissement venant du salon. Hurlant intérieurement, la blonde se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle commune, prête à se confronter aux deux gardiennes récalcitrantes. Elle acceptait qu'elles puissent se voir en dehors des cours, mais il était hors de question qu'elles l'empêchent de réviser. Une fois elle avait raté son examen à cause de l'une des "soirées jeux-vidéo" de Vi en compagnie d'Ezreal et d'autres gardiens, il était hors de question que ça arrive une seconde fois._

_« On peut m'expliquer ce boucan ?! », hurla Cailtyn en ouvrant à la volée sa porte, le regard braqué sur les deux gardiennes._

_La blonde fronça les sourcils en voyant Vi à terre, Miss Fortune à cheval sur ses hanches, un sourire en coin et l'air fière. Elle resta un court instant silencieuse, alors que la tête rouge se tournait vers elle, un sourire innocent incrusté sur ses lippes._ Dites-moi que je rêve...

_« Faites vos affaires ailleurs, voulez-vous bien ? J'essaye de réviser depuis tout à l'heure et vous me gênez. », souffla la blonde, ses orbes givrés plantées dans celles cramoisies de la gardienne rebelle._

_Celle-ci se releva, passant ses mains sur son uniforme avant d'amener un doigt à ses lèvre, un air narquois plaqué sur son minois._ Insupportable.

_« Nah, pas la peine. Je voulais juste prouver à l'autre que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était plus grande et imposante que moi que je serais incapable de la plaquer au sol. Jamais je n'oserais te piquer ta bien-aimée, Cait'. C'est mal me connaître. », son sourire s'agrandit. « Et puis je suis sûre qu'au fond, Vi aurait préféré que tu sois à ma p... »_

_Miss Fortune fut arrêtée dans sa phrase par Vi qui lui balaya les jambes, la faisant s'effondrer au sol. La blonde la regarda, neutre, désespéré du comportement des deux gardiennes rebelles. Dans un soupir, elle détourna son regard vers sa coéquipière, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine._

_« C'était quoi ça ? »_

_La tête violette se contenta d'hausser les épaules, affichant son plus beau sourire, tout en plaquant Sarah au sol pour éviter qu'elle n'en dise trop._

_« Oh ~ ? On prend les devants Vi ? », susurra la rouquine._

_Caitlyn se contenta de secouer la tête devant l'air outrée de Vi, avant de refermer la porte et de retourner à son bureau._ Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer pouvoir me concentrer à nouveau sur mes cours... _Son esprit semblait pourtant être ailleurs, alors que les paroles de la gardienne rebelle se répétaient dans sa tête, la faisant se questionner sur la façon dont les autres gardiens les voyait, elle et Vi._ Est-ce qu'ils pensent vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose de possible entre nous ? _La blonde n'y croyait pas. Après tout, les deux, malgré leur relation fusionnelle, restaient de simples amies. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles habitaient au même endroit, qu'elles dormaient parfois dans le même lit ou qu'elles passaient les 3/4 de leur temps libre ensemble qu'elles étaient forcément amoureuses l'une de l'autre._ S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre nous, je l'aurais déjà remarqué depuis longtemps. _Elle se tapa les joues, bien décidée à se concentrer sur ses devoirs._

_Miss Fortune fixa la porte fermée, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Elle se retourna en entendant Vi s'asseoir en tailleur, la fixant d'un regard presque semi-ennuyé et semi-agacé._

_« Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible... », souffla t-elle, avant de se relever._

_« Absolument. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à ce que tu me plaques ainsi au sol, même si je dois avouer que ce n'était pas si m... »_

_« Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! », grinça Vi, les joues encore empourprée de son acte._

_La tête lavande se laissa tomber sur le canapé, laissant sa tête reposer sur le dossier. Après un silence de mort, elle se décida à répondre à Miss Fortune._

_« Elle est pas intéressée. »_

_Vi avait très bien remarqué que la blonde ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Après tous les échecs des signaux qu'elle avait envoyé, dont Caitlyn n'avait jamais été très réceptives, la gardienne rebelle avait abandonné l'idée de voir un jour ses sentiments devenir réciproques. De toute manière, sa partenaire semblait bien plus intéressée par son devoir que par entretenir de véritables relations. Elle avait bien trop peur que celles-ci puissent la nuire._ Je devrais me sentir au moins heureuse qu'elle puisse me considérer comme son amie. _Ça lui permettait de mieux diriger la rupture silencieuse._

_« Bordel, j'arrivais pas à croire Ezreal mais il était dans le vrai. T'es vraiment un cas désespérant en matière d'amour ! », s'écria la rouquine, sous le regard courroucé de la tête lavande._

_« Tu sais pas être un peu plus discrète ?! »_

_La gardienne rebelle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, rejoignant par la suite la tête lavande sur le canapé. Elle baissa la tête sur les devoirs éparpillés sur la table basse et regarda Vi du coin de l'oeil._

_« C'est demain l'examen, non ? »_

_Miss Fortune n'eut le droit comme réponse qu'à un long gémissement alors que la tête lavande se laissait glisser sur le canapé, ses mains plaqués sur son visage. La rouquine eut un sourire en coin alors qu'elle se penchait vers la gardienne rebelle._

_« Tu n'as qu'à aller demander un peu d'aide à ta bien-aimée... ~ »_

_Une nouvelle fois, la seule réponse qu'elle eut, fut un gémissement encore plus plaintif et pitoyable que le précédent._ Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elles peuvent aussi bien s'entendre avec Cait'... _L'expression "qui se ressemble s'assemble", n'aura jamais été aussi fausse qu'avec ces deux là._

• • •

« Toujours aucune réaction ? »

Lux secoua péniblement la tête alors qu'elle fixait le sol, peinée et honteuse. Un silence s'installa avant que son interlocutrice ne soupire.

« On ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment à chercher des excuses au professeur pour l'absence de Cait et Vi... », remarqua Lulu. 

« Oh et tu aimerais qu'on leur dise quoi ? Oh, excusez-moi monsieur mais Vi s'est faite dévorer par un monstre du vide alors qu'elle essayait avec l'aide de Caitlyn de le tuer ! Et celle-ci, d'ailleurs, risque de ne plus revenir avant un looooooong moment puisqu'elle préfère rester enfermée dans sa chambre à ruminer et à geindre ! », se moqua Jinx, ses doigts tapotant avec hargne contre son bureau

« Jinx ! », s'indigna alors Lux, le regard braqué vers son amie d'enfance.

Celle-ci se recroquevilla sur elle-même marmonant dans sa bouche quelques injures silencieuses. Lux souffla; elle se rendait bien compte que cette situation touchait Jinx bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'était certes pas très amie avec Vi -à force de la chercher, aussi...- mais elles avaient quelques points communs qui faisaient que par moment, elles étaient capables de passer du bon temps ensemble. En sachant aussi leur réputation de gardienne rebelle, qu'elles avaient toutes les deux, et de côté très pot de colle et casse-pied avec leur partenaire respectif. La rosée se souvenait de ses longues discussions avec Caitlyn à propos de leur coéquipière, toujours à chercher la petite bête et à vouloir faire leur intéressante. _Vi cherchait toujours à attirer l'attention de Caitlyn..._ Un sourire triste apparut sur les lippes de la gardienne. La blonde avait beau être l'une des plus intelligentes et ingénieuse du groupe, elle n'était pas très fut fut quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Elle trouvait ça triste que les deux n'aient pas pu s'avouer leur sentiment à temps. _Quoique je n'aurais pas aimé voir l'état de Caitlyn si elle avait reconnu ses sentiments pour Vi..._ Elle aurait sûrement été encore plus blessée et brisée qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne comptais pas aller la voir Lux ? », demanda soudainement Jaina, sortant Lux de sa rêverie.

La rouquine se mordit la joue, détournant le regard.

« Je voulais. Mais Ez est allé la voir hier et son état ne semble pas s'être amélioré. », elle baissa la tête. « Je préfère laisser Ez se charger de Cait. Je... Je ne suis pas très douée pour gérer ce genre de problème.»

Lux se tripota maladroitement les doigts. Elle avait été énormément touché par la mort de Vi, et l'idée encore d'aller voir Caitlyn, après ce qu'il s'était passé, la glaçait d'effroi. _Ce fut si soudain..._ Les Gardiennes des Étoiles n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire en la mort de leur compagne; ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Et la rosée se sentait d'autant plus mal que c'était à cause d'elle que son équipe n'avait pas pu arriver à temps. _Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Vi et Caitlyn toutes seules..._ La culpabilité serra son cœur déjà meurtri, alors qu'elle joignait ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose venir tapoter son épaule, se calmant quand elle remarqua que c'était Poppy qui lui souriant, réconfortante. 

La gardienne lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever, devant les regards interloqués de ses partenaires.

« Lux ? »

« Je vais aller sortir un peu ! Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, ne vous en faites pas ! », avertit-elle avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. 

Mais les autres gardienne n'étaient pas dupes; elles savaient que ces "quelques minutes" allaient se transformer en "plusieurs heures". Mais aucunes d'entres elles ne bougea, préférant laisser Lux être seule pour le moment.

 

Une fois sortie, Lux prit une grande inspiration, décidée à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. _Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir aussi mal, pas alors que Caitlyn est dans un état encore pire..._ Elle devrait être à ses côtés, à lui apporter tout le soutient dont-elle avait besoin ! Mais à la place, elle préférait se morfondre sur sa propre tristesse d'avoir perdue l'une de ses sœurs, plutôt que d'aller en réconforter une autre. _Je suis la pire Gardienne des Étoiles qui puissent exister..._ Elle soupira, fixant ses mains, profitant quelques secondes de la sensation du vent ébouriffant ses cheveux. La rosée n'était pas resté seule depuis si longtemps, cherchant toujours à être accompagner, par peur de la solitude. Et cette fois-ci, c'était d'une certaine manière, le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas craquer devant les autres: rester seule. Était-ce pour cela aussi que Caitlyn restait enfermé dans sa chambre ? Perdue dans ses pensées, la gardienne ne fit pas attention aux bruits de pas derrière elle et sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête.

« Hey, c'est pas souvent qu'on te voit seule, tu as encore perdu Jinx ? »

Lux se retourna, les lèvres entrouvertes, avant de secouer la tête et de détourner le regard. De toutes les personnes possibles, Miss Fortune était bien la dernière qu'elle s'était attendue à croiser ici. Elle avait tellement de prestance et de charisme -au même titre qu'Ahri !- que la gardienne se sentait toujours étonnée et légèrement dépassée quand elle venait lui parler. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment rare; les deux ne se détestaient pas, et Sarah l'avait aidé un jour à trouvé Jinx qui s'était perdue dans leur établissement -ce qui était quelque chose de plutôt incroyable, il faut le reconnaître...

« Non non, pas cette fois-ci ! Je suis simplement venue ici pour... hm... Me changer les idées... », marmonna t-elle, tapant du bout de sa chaussure un caillou.

Elle agissait comme un enfant que l'on venait de prendre sur le fait, par honte et par gêne qu'une personne comme Sarah puisse l'avoir trouvé alors qu'elle ruminait sur son incapacité à être une bonne leadeuse et sur le fait qu'elle était une piètre amie. 

« Je vois. », fit seulement Miss Fortune, après quelques secondes, avant de reprendre. « Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisque tu es ici, est-ce tu peux venir avec moi quelques secondes ? »

« Eh...? P-Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi ? Et pourquoi ? »

Miss Fortune ria de bon cœur.

« Pour rien de bien dur. Je ne voulais simplement pas y aller toute seule et tu es la seule personne que je vois ne rien faire actuellement ! »

Lux mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas étonnée de la proposition de la rouquine. Traînée avec elle... N'était-ce pas trop beau pour être vrai ? La rosée regarda autour d'elle avant que son regard ne soit attirée par celui de Miss Fortune, ses joues devenant instantanément rouges au contact visuel. _Bon sang Lux, reprend toi un peu !_ Après quelques gifles mentales pour reprendre ses esprits, la gardienne reprit la discussion.

« Mais, tu ne peux pas y aller avec Ahri, Ezreal ou même Soraka ? », demanda t-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi la rouquine souhaiterait partir avec quelqu'un comme elle.

Pour réponse, elle secoua la tête.

« Ils sont occupés. Mais je ne t'oblige à rien, tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas me suivre, c'est comme bon te semble ! »

Lux se mit à réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre de partir suivre Miss Fortune, avant de secouer la tête et de lui offrir un gentil sourire. 

« Je n'avais rien prévu cet après-midi, alors pourquoi pas ! »

 

Accompagnée Miss Fortune faire du shopping était bien la dernière chose dont c'était attendue Lux. Vraiment. La rosée suivit sa partenaire dans l'allée commercial, mais restait quand même étonnée et quelque peu... gênée de se retrouver ici. Surtout avec la rouquine. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment...?_ Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait, la gardienne ne fit pas attention et percuta le dos de Sarah qui s'était arrêtée devant elle. 

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne... », commença Lux, avant de se taire. 

Elle s'était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que la rouquine la menait à une petite boulangerie, dont l'enseigne lui disait vaguement quelque chose. 

« Mais c'est... »

« Là où Vi achetait toujours les gâteaux pour Caitlyn. », un sourire fade apparut sur ses lèvres. « Je venais souvent l'accompagner avec Ezreal. Elle hésitait toujours sur le parfum à prendre. »

« Oh. »

Lux se souvenait effectivement que Caitlyn leur parlait souvent de cette petite boulangerie. Si l'enseigne lui avait dit quelque chose, c'était parce qu'elle se souvenait avoir déjà vu la blonde se balader avec un sac portant le même signe. 

« Vi devait quand même vachement tenir à elle pour lui offrir chaque jour un cupcake différent... »

Miss Fortune éclata de rire.

« Elle en était folle amoureuse, oui ! »

La rosée ne fut pas étonnée des paroles de Miss fortune. Toutes les gardiennes avaient reconnu les sentiments de Vi à l'égard de sa partenaire. _Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu se confier..._

« Dis Sarah... »

« Hm ? »

« Tu penses que Caitlyn est aussi amoureuse de Vi ? »

La rouquine s'arrêta, restant un instant silencieuse, avant qu'un sourire triste n'apparaisse sur ses lippes.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas vraiment proche d'elle. On se supportait, on discutait de temps en temps, mais rien de plus. Vi était la seule personne qui pouvait se sentir fière d'être l'amie et la confidente de Caitlyn. Alors si effectivement elle l'aimait... »

« Seule Vi en aurait eu conscience ? »

« Oui. Et encore, pour ce que ça risquait, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait un jour avoué ses sentiments. »

Lux hocha la tête, suivant Sarah qui partait commander à la boulangerie.

« Caitlyn était la première à dire que les sentiments amoureux au sein des gardiens étaient quelque chose de dangereux... »

« Elle en avait peur surtout. Je pense que si quelqu'un de notre groupe ou du tien était tombé amoureux, elle ne lui aurait rien dit. », elle fit une pause dans leur conversation pour venir commander le cupcake. « Mais elle savait que si **elle** tombait amoureuse, alors elle deviendrait bien plus vulnérable, et elle se détournerait de ses objectifs de gardiennes des étoiles. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle auraient été un couple adorable, c'est dommage... », fit Lux, alors que Miss Fortune acquiesçait. 

Une fois le gâteau en poche, Lux faillit en oublier ses questionnements quand à sa présence ici et au fait qu'elles soient allées acheter les gâteaux préférés de Caitlyn.

« Tu comptes faire quoi avec ces gâteaux, Miss Fortune ? »

La rouquine se tourna vers Lux, un fin sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Je comptais les apporter à Caitlyn. Voir si ça pouvait nous permettre de la faire sortir un peu de sa chambre ou de discuter un peu avec elle... », elle prit une longue respiration, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement. « Et je ne me sentais pas l'envie d'y aller seule, tu vois ? Quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dis que ça te ferait sûrement plaisir d'aller la voir aussi. »

La gardienne se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête, suivant la rouquine, alors que l'appréhension et le doute enserrait déjà son cœur. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée d'aller voir leur ancienne amie ? Lux l'ignorait. Mais d'une certaine manière, le fait de savoir que Sarah était avec elle lui donnait un peu plus de courage et surtout, l'envie d'aider Caitlyn à supporter le deuil. 

« Dis Sarah, est-ce que je peux lui donner moi-même les cupcakes ? Je sais que c'est plutôt... »

Miss fortune la coupa en tendant le sac contenant les gâteaux vers Lux, sans même la regarder.

« Tiens. Ça m'arrange un peu que tu le fasses. »

Était-elle aussi incertaine que Lux quand à ce qu'elles comptaient faire ? La rosée accepta le sac, encore un peu déboussolée que Sarah ait accepté aussi facilement.

« Merci. »

 

Lux prit une grande inspiration, levant son poing, prête à frapper à la porte. Sarah restait à ses côtés, les bras croisés, adossée au mur opposé, la fixant. _Caitlyn est une gardienne des étoiles comme nous. Je me dois de lui apporter tout le soutien dont-elle a besoin._ La rosée mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était apeurée; elle était morte de trouille. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir voir au-delà de cette porte, de voir dans quel état était la blonde. Celle-ci leur avait toujours semblé si calme, rationnelle et patiente... Ce qui était arrivé à Vi l'avait brisé, autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan psychologique. Ce fut un véritable choc pour l'équipe de Lux, ne sachant trop quoi faire pour gérer la situation.

Après avoir pris plusieurs secondes de pause, Lux se décida finalement à frapper à la porte, restant silencieuse alors qu'elle attendait patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle ramena ses moins jointes devant elle, affichant son plus beau sourire alors qu'elle pouvait sentir Miss Fortune derrière elle, non loin. elle devait sûrement espérer que cette fois-ci, Caitlyn leur réponde et ne se dérobe pas. _Montre lui ton plus beau sourire Lux !_ Son plus beau sourire crispé, tout du moins. 

Après plusieurs minutes, Lux entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on déverrouillait. Elle croisa le regard glacé de Caitlyn alors que celle-ci la fixait d'un air proche de celle d'une meurtrière. 

« Caitlyn ! »

Elle fut accueillie par le regard le plus froid et le plus désagréable auquel elle n'aura jamais été confronté. Un frisson traversa son corps entier. _Hm... Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement..._ Rejetant vivement sa pensée, la rosée tendit le petit sac en papier contenant les cupcakes vers Caitlyn, un grand sourire rayonnant sur son jolie minois.

« Avec Miss Fortune on est allée te chercher des gâteaux ! J'espère que tu les aime... »

**Clac.**

Les yeux de Lux papillonnèrent rapidement, son esprit ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le soupir de Miss Fortune et ses pas, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une nouvelle fois, ils avaient échoué. La gardienne soupira, regardant avec peine le sachet contenant les gâteaux. N'était-ce pas les favoris de Caitlyn ? Elle l'avait souvent vu en prendre avec Vi quand les deux sortaient de cours pour retourner dans leur appartement. 

« Lux ? Tu viens ? »

La rosée fixa une dernière fois le sachet de gâteaux avant de faire face à la porte, prenant une grande inspiration, tentant de camoufler son envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes derrière un courage feint.

« Je te laisse les gâteaux devant ta porte Caitlyn, si tu veux ! N'hésite pas, vraiment... », dit-elle, presque suppliante, avant de suivre son amie d'enfance.

Elle regarda avec tristesse la porte, se tournant à nouveau vers Miss Fortune qui secoua la tête. _Encore un échec._

« J'espérais que cette fois-ci ça marcherait... Enfin, je ne suis pas tant étonnée que ça. », elle ouvrit la porte à Lux alors qu'elles s'engouffraient toutes les deux dehors, affrontant la brise du soir, faisant frissonner la rosée. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'espérer, en sachant que même Ezreal n'a jamais été capable de tenir une conversation avec elle. »

Lux se contenta d'hocher la tête, levant son regard vers le ciel étoilé, menaçant à tout moment de craquer. C'était trop pour elle, trop à supporter. Elle savait que venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée et pourtant... Pourtant... Dans le fond, elle se sentait quand même heureuse, d'une certaine manière, d'avoir put voir Caitlyn, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. _Au moins elle est toujours en vie..._

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre plus alors qu'elle sentit Miss Fortune se raidir à côté d'elle. 

« Ezreal ?! »

Lux se tourna vers Miss Fortune, avant de suivre son regard et d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Ezreal, sous sa forme de Gardien des Étoiles, flotter devant eux.

« Mais tu es fou ?! Et si quelqu'un te voyait ?! »

Le blondinet haussa les épaules, ignorant le risque, avant de leur faire signe de les suivre. 

« Suivez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

« Sérieusement, Ezreal ? », grinça Sarah. « Bon, on peut toujours appeler Ahri pour qu'elle nous re... »

« Sans elle. Elle ne... Elle n'arriverait pas à comprendre. »

Miss Fortune, ainsi que Lux, haussèrent un sourcil devant les paroles d'Ezreal. Le voir refuser la venue de leur capitaine était plus qu'étonnant et à dire vrai, c'eut pour effet d'attiser la curiosité de la rosée. Qu'avait-il à leur montrer ? Dans un grognement, Sarah se transforma rapidement, vérifiant au préalable que personne ne risquait de les voir, suivit de près par Lux, avant qu'elles ne rejoignent le blondinet dans les airs.

« Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, Ezreal ! »

Le gardien se tourna, ne daignant même pas regarder la rouquine dans les yeux alors qu'il lui répondait.

« Si ça nous permet d'aider Caitlyn, je présume que ça sera assez important pour toi ? »

La rouquine resta un moment interdite, alors qu'il s'envolait déjà, suivit par Lux. _Ezreal..._ Bien qu'incertaine par ce qu'ils faisaient, la gardienne suivit ses amis, grimaçant légèrement. _J'espère qu'il ne nous emmène pas encore dans l'une de ses conneries..._ Bien qu'avec ce qu'il avait dit, Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de ses propres pensées. _En espérant qu'on ne fasse pas une grossière erreur à le suivre..._

**Author's Note:**

> Un chapitre un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais je ne voulais pas mettre trop d'action dedans ! Je voulais avant tout y mettre le ressenti de Cait et d'Ez vis-à-vis de leur situation respectives ! J'espère d'ailleurs que ça vous aura plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long et vous pourrez y retrouver toutes les gardiennes (+ Ez *meurs*) et voir le ressenti de toutes après la mort de VI. Bref, je ne vais pas plus parler et je vous dis à une prochaine fois, peut-être la semaine pro, pour la suite soit de cette fic, soit d'Un Démon à ma porte ! Les deux m'inspirent pas mal, bien que comme vous ayez pu le remarquer, cette fic la sera bien plus dramatique et psychologique que la deuxième, qui elle, sera plutôt simple et bon enfant. ♥


End file.
